Tell Me A Piece of Your History
by cultureandseptember
Summary: An account of the media reactions to the reveal of Nations (anthropomorphic national embodiments) with scholarly commentary. Heavily inspired by: United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015) [fallingvoices, radialarch] with mixed genres. Cover art by panegyricwilliwaw on Tumblr! (Also on ao3.) COMPLETE.
1. 1

**TELL ME A PIECE OF YOUR HISTORY**

 **By: cultureandseptember**

* * *

 **Summary:**

An account of the media reactions to the reveal of Nations (anthropomorphic national embodiments) with scholarly commentary.

Heavily inspired by: United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)  
[fallingvoices, radialarch] with mixed genres.

* * *

 **CNN**

DEVELOPING: White House press release makes known the existence of rumored anthro-Nations /go

 **Ally-oop FTW Jones**

Hey, new followers. #rockon #amthenation /p/xkw9Ex-eDyZ/

 **FOX NEWS**

BREAKING NEWS: REAL OR FAKE? NATIONAL EMBODIMENT CENTURIES OLD SCANDAL? link/2/1IYHkVO

 **RaymieRocks**

Always knew it. #youarethenation #bethenation

 **A chicken**

Bock? Let me guess, the embodiment of Britain likes tea? Bock. Bock. #teatime

 **Arthur Kirkland**

AFJones you absolute tool

* * *

 **National Embodiment? A Secret History We Already Knew**

By Scott Collins

WASHINGTON— It was 1766 when the first reference appeared.

The Thomas Jefferson Garden Book, kept in preservation by the Massachusetts Historical Society, has given historians a peek into the life of Jefferson at Monticello. Between the years of 1784-1789, there are no entries. However, in 1766 and again in 1790 there are single page entries and on those pages—a name. It is that name that has sparked both awe and outrage in the past eight hours.

That name is Alfred F. Jones.

This morning, the White House officially announced the existence of a single man who is the United States of America, personified. The revelation comes three weeks after the "accidental" release of documents alluding to the existence of "physical embodiment of world nations." The documents, which were erroneously released by the CIA as a supposed loose end of the Freedom of Information Act, make reference to a man named Alfred F. Jones and his nature as the physical embodiment of the United States.

"It's nothing new," says Dr. William Johnson, a historian at the University of Delaware who wrote the book Nations Among Us and has theorized on the existence of National beings for decades. "There have been references all throughout history—all the way back to Ancient Greece and Rome. The United States is young by comparison."

Some believe this to be some sort of elaborate hoax, but the evidence exists. Evidence suggests, as explored by various scholars in the field of embodiment histories, that the personification of the United States is physically no more than nineteen years of age, though he has lived since likely well before 1766. So, from this, a question arises: How many already knew of the Nations (as most popular media now refer to such beings) and why did no one listen before the White House announcement?

"It's all in the history if we just look close enough," Johnson claims. "Alfred F. Jones has been kept protected, but he hasn't been living like some hermit. This man has served in all branches of the military. He's been in every major war in our history. He very clearly lived with Thomas Jefferson at Monticello, and traveled with him to Washington. There are repeated references to the United States as if it is a human, a being, capable of great things. Those references were not to an idea, but to a man."

Many references throughout history, as many have said, confirm the existence of these beings. And up until this point, they have been kept fairly well-concealed by their respective governments. Legends exist that speak of the nations as "immortal gods," and even more unsettling "the breath and life of the people they represent." Why did no one listen? Well, Johnson argues that we already knew. Many continue to debate the National existence- a debate which will continue for quite some time as pundits are given fodder and the Nations are located by the media. However, there is a thought that rests heavily on all those who think about the subject hard enough:

If Alfred F. Jones has lived since the founding of the United States, he has bore witness to three hundred years of history. As a people, we must admit that our history has not always been good. Perhaps we have never met the man who embodies our country, but we know him. As Johnson mournfully made clear: "you have to wonder about the scars he carries." It is with this in mind that a thought is posed: Can we truly justify dragging a man out into a media circus when he has born witness to the best and worst of us? When he has a history that we already know?

Follow Scott Collins on Twitter at SCollinsBG

* * *

 **Perry Connel**

Holy shit! I just met #AlfredFJones in the flesh. #hyperventilating

 **FOX NEWS**

Was Alfred F. Jones a confederate or union soldier? The truth at 11pm est.

 **BenBen Smith**

Am i the only one worried abt #AlfredFJones safety? He ok?

 **Ally-oop FTW Jones**

BenBenBen Yo, dude. I'm alive and safe. No probs.

 **BenBen Smith**

AFJones WTH are you really him? ?

 **Ally-oop FTW Jones**

BenBenBen if by 'him' you mean Tom Cruise, then no dude. lol

 **Arthur Kirkland**

Yes, I do like tea. No, I am not dating tomhiddleston. #getalife

* * *

 **Watching**

40m Alfred F. Jones and the Presidential Dozen"

 _The twitter feed of Alfred F. Jones ( AFJones) shows a general disregard for national politics. Allegations thrown by both parties regarding Jones' endorsement for presidential candidates._

1h The Embodiment of the United Kingdom called to Buckingham Palace?

3h Questions arising over Jones relationship with other Nations

4h A former colonel claims Jones served in unit - forty years ago

* * *

 **To: Arthur**

Are you safe?

 **From: Arthur**  
Of course I am.

Are you?

 **To: Arthur**  
Fortunately, my country is more...

subdued

 ** **From: Arthur**  
** Not from what I recall.

 ** **To: Arthur**  
** Your memory has been going, mon cher.

 **From: Mattieu**  
Next time I see him...

* * *

 **Ally-oop FTW Jones**

You guys, I get that this is shocking and all, but please chill out. #realpersonhere

 **Get Real**

AFJones #realpersonhere? No. you're some sort of freak but your not human #abomiNATION

 **Ally-oop FTW Jones**

C'mon guys, Stephenathome can say he's America...and so can I.

 **NBC News**

Chinese officials confirm that Nation embodiment is over 5,000 y.o. /FLwTxpD7

 **no one mourns the wicked**

there are crowds outside of my apt looking for #AlfredFJones this is getting scary

 **no one mourns the wicked**

no like they have guns and stuff im legit getting scared af right now

 **Ally-oop FTW Jones**

nogooddeedz, get somewhere with no windows- call cops now

 **WritehereWritenow**

SHIT. WHERE THE HELL ARE THE AUTHORITIES? were is the security #AlfredFJones

 **WritehereWritenow**

they'ree tearing down his door STOP

 **NBC News**

Authorities are on the scene but unable to control crowd; gunfire heard.

 **Perry Connel**

If you hurt AFJones, I will personally end you...and so will a million others. #ProtectAFJ

 **CNN**

BREAKING NEWS: Alfred F. Jones found, cornered by mob at Washington apartment /go

* * *

 **From: Old Man**

Where are you?

Answer.

Alfred, answer.

Alfred, if you do not answer in the next five minutes, I will call the authorities.

 **From: Bro**

You jerk. You didn't have to release the docs.

Al?

Pick up the phone.

Where are you.

* * *

 **Author's Section:**

 **Well I don't think the formatting transferred very well from ao3, but I know several of my followers have requested that I start archiving on this site. I'll see what I can do to mimic the formatting at a later date.**

I hope everyone enjoys this journey through the modern social media reaction to the existence of Nations!


	2. 2

**TELL ME A PIECE OF YOUR HISTORY**

 **cultureandseptember**

 **Chapter 2: Reactions**

* * *

 **BenBen Smith BenBenBen**

This is terrifying. They're trying to kill our Nation—doen't matter if he's human or not. #ProtectAFJ

 **Perry Connel woofwoofcat**

if anyone of you mfers lay a hand on AFJones, we''ll hunt you down. #protectAFJ!

 **Get Real notyourmommasboy**

Let's see a "god" survive that. #abomiNATION

 **BenBen Smith BenBenBen**

notyourmommasboy your sick he's America

 **Get Real notyourmommasboy**

BenBenBen He's unnatural and so are the rest of his kind. #abomiNATION

 **NBC News NBCNews**

We're getting an update that Freestate Apartments, home to #AlfredFJones is now on fire.

 **WritehereWritenow writetolivetobreathe**

NO. NO no no no no no no no no nonononononono tell me he is ok #ProtectAFJ

* * *

WASHINGTON – The 911 call transcript has been released of the call made by Rachel Warden, a resident of the Freestate Sides Apartments in Shaw District of Washington. As many know, crowds of angry protesters tracked the National Embodiment (Alfred F. Jones) to his home and proceeded to set cars afire and eventually gained entry into the complex.

Several arrests have been made in the attack, which has been regarded in mass media as a terroristic threat against national security. The location of Alfred F. Jones is currently unknown, though his body was not found at the scene or in the rubble. It is assumed that Jones—as well as a few others— escaped and are now in hiding.

 **911 CALL FOLLOWING FREESTATE APARTMENTS MOB ATTACK**

911: D.C. 911 what's the emergency? (loud shouts heard in the background)

FEMALE CALLER: I…I am…I'm at Freestate Apartments. There's (a crashing sound in background accompanied by shouts) there's a lot of people outside. Uh, Alfred Jones lives above me, on the third floor. Uh…it's—Colin, get away from the window!

911: Okay. Okay, can you get out of your apartment?

FEMALE CALLER: Probably…no. No. There's too many. They've already set fire to…Shit. Um, to some cars. I—Al told me to call the police.

911: Who is—You mean, Alfred Jones?

FEMALE CALLER: Yeah.

911: Do you know his current location?

FEMALE CALLER: I don't…(crashing sound and yells, someone breathing loudly, caller screams and the sound of stomping feet is heard) Get in the closet. Get in. (Male voice heard saying, "they can't hurt him") Where are the police?

911: They are there. They can't get to you right now. I need you to tell me where you are, okay?

FEMALE CALLER: Closet. We're in the closet. They've gotta get him—Why're they doing this? He's America. It's— (male voice in background, "I gotta go get him.") Don't. Colin, don't. He said to stay and call the police.

(Male voice responds, "they're going up the stairs, I gotta go")

911: Who is going upstairs? Stay where you are. The police are on their way.

FEMALE CALLER: Colin! (heavy breathing, then crying) Colin—my boyfriend—he just went out into the hallway. He's gonna—

911: Okay, alright. Tell me your name. (no response) Tell me your name, ma'am.

FEMALE CALLER: Colin! (crashing sounds) Colin! (heavy breathing) Shit. Uh, I—Ok, no…No, it's okay. Up, up. I'm gonna go find Colin. He's former—He's—Oh my God. (gunfire, three pops) Oh my God, oh my God. I've got my…

911: Ma'am what is your name? Do not leave your apartment.

FEMALE CALLER: I'm in…in the stairwell. Going up. My name's…My name's Rachel Warden. Apartment 2C. My boyfriend went upstairs to get to Alfred. I'm going up—

911: Go back to your apartment, Rachel.

FEMALE CALLER: They're attacking Alfred and you want me to go back? No. (heavy breathing) I'm on his floor now. (male voice says "c'mon, we're going out the back;" another new male voice responds "get outta here"). Colin!

(male voice, "what are you—")

911: Rachel, did you find Alfred?

FEMALE CALLER: I—Oh my God. (second male voice shouts "get down," sound becomes garbled and a crashing sound is heard before the line goes dead)

(CALL ENDS)

Rachel Warden and her boyfriend, former Army Sargent Colin Reeves, were not found.

* * *

 **To: Old Man**

Safe. Call you soon.

 **To: Bro**

Safe. Call you soon.

 **From: Bro**

ok Be careful

 **To: Ludwigz**

wasn't me sorry

Call UN. On way to SL.

 **From: Ludwigz**

Securing all Nations.

 **From: Old Man**

Stupid idiot.

Utter fool.

Are you hurt?

 **To: Old Man**

Knew you cared. :DD

on way to SL

* * *

 **From:** Ludwig Beilschmidt

 **To:** Feliciano Vargas; Honda Kiku; Gilbert Beilschmidt; Roderich Edelstein; Matthew Williams; Francis Bonnefoy; Tino Vainamoinen; Gupta Muhammad Hassan; Wang Yao; Lukas Bondevik; Ivan Braginski; Im Yong Soo; Berwald Oxenstierna; Lovino Vargas; Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo; Sadiq Anan […]

 **Date:** June 22, 2015 [10:14:35 PM]

 **Subject:** URGENT– Update on United States

Hello all,

As of 7:15am EST this morning, our existence has been revealed to the world. It has been coming for a long time, and it is as we have feared. The United States government revealed our existence—and though I know that many of you are most certainly angry at Alfred, we cannot blame him for the actions of his government in this instance. Alfred resisted the actions of his government, but was not able to stop them from publishing documents that condemned us. Intelligence reports suggest that this was likely a mechanization of those that would threaten our existence. After the White House announcement, the United States has quickly fallen into chaos. As of ten minutes ago, mobs have attacked and destroyed Alfred's home and property. He has escaped with no words on his injuries. He bore a warning: secure the Nations. He is currently en route to a secure location.

I send this email to request that you take precautions. Many of our people will react poorly to our presence. We know this. Take care to protect yourselves. Consult with your government regarding security measures. I am currently making preparations to enter protective services for a time, along with my brother. If you know a Nation who does not have the resources to protect themselves, lend them a safe place to stay. I encourage each of you to contact humans that you trust, and to speak with them regarding this announcement. At this time, avoid media contact as we must consult with our governments before any further press conferences are held. I will be in contact with the UN Secretary General to discuss future actions.

Be careful. Do not take unnecessary risks.

I will be in touch with further information.

Ludwig

 **Ludwig Beilschmidt**

 **Federal Republic of Germany**

* * *

 **FOX NEWS FoxNews**

#AlfredFJones participated in Tea Party Efforts – in 1773 /2/1IYHkVO

 **BenBen Smith BenBenBen**

writetolivetobreathe you heard anything? No word on #AlfredFJones

 **Colin Reeves ColColReevis**

Massive respect for this guy right here #AFJones #hero R1idlcjslejh

 **Colin Reeves ColColReevis**

#AFJones got me and my gf out before fire- #superman strength mad respect

#AFJones obvs military training – hes my brother –turns out trained at Lackland

#AFJones hummed #reveille while getting us to safty #Americanhero

 **The Associated Press** AP

BREAKING: Alfred F. Jones is alive and in safe location; saved neighbors from mobs.

 **CNN** **CNN**

DEVELOPING: Former Army Sargent Colin Reeves to speak on #AlfredFJones rescue /go


	3. 3

**TEN REASONS WHY THE NATIONS ARE PROBLEMATIC**

By: Lori Karlson

1\. They're old. Seriously, they're like five thousand years old or something.

2\. War. Did they fight in all the wars throughout history? Did they start them?

3\. Stereotypes are bad, right? Then why do most of them seem to fit some sort of stereotype?

4\. Um…international affairs. Emphasis on affairs. *clears throat*

Read More

* * *

 **FOX NEWS FoxNews**

Army Vet Colin Reeves to speak regarding Alfred Jones rescue /2/1IYHkVO

 **BenBen Smith BenBenBen**

Of course #AlfredFJones saved people, mostly cause he's a gd hero #suckitlosers

 **Edith Montague EddieMontag**

BenBenBen yes, he saves two and kills how many others? #abomiNATION

 **Right Round Robin robinhues**

BenBenBen yeah but how many have died in his wars?

 **The Associated Press** **AP**

REEVES: Jones is a soldier—trained at Lackland. Hummed reveille during attack. Texted Canada after escape.

 **WritehereWritenow writetolivetobreathe**

#AlfredFJones TXTD CANADA AFTER ATTACK – Brothers ~~

 **WritehereWritenow writetolivetobreathe**

Sgt. Reeves is cute. #yesplease #takenman #storyofmylife #chocolatethunder

 **Edith Montague EddieMontag**

Do people really believe that all this anger came out of nowhere? It's because #Nations are the embodiment of the good and bad [1]

 **Edith Montague EddieMontag**

That means the bad things in history too like wars and genocides come with a face now [2]

 **Edith Montague EddieMontag**

And suddenly its not just some faceless mass of people, it's a man who wears glasses [3]

 **Edith Montague EddieMontag**

And it's a man with green eyes who killed your husband [4]

 **Edith Montague EddieMontag**

Just saying, don't cast stones when you're not thinking about where you're throwing them. #Nations

* * *

americandreambaby

lookingforlovein

LISTEN UP

I know all this is really shocking for everyone, but imagine how tough this has to be for the Nations. Yesterday, they could walk to the grocery store and get coffee and drink tea and whatever is general obscurity. Now they're instant celebrities. Alfred Jones just lost his home—all of his possessions. Imagine what kind of history he keeps there in that apartment, and it's gone. Destroyed because people are scared of what is different from them. And it's just so sad to even think about. This is a **person** you're terrorizing. A living, breathing person. They have seen things that we can't even fathom. I mean, Alfred is only, what, 19 years old or something. And he's at least 229 years old or something, right? He's young. So really, this is a kid. You are attacking a kid with intent to harm. And that is messed up. It's **messed up**. Doesn't matter if you're doing this based on politics or whatever.

What about the other Nations though? They all got blindsided by the American government. Turns out Canada's Nation— his name is Matthew Williams. Guess what? He was attacked. Yes, and guess what happened? A group of people blocked the attackers. They got in the way of the people coming at him with **guns.** And you know what you can see in those pictures? Matthew Williams was **scared**. He was scared of his own people. That was a human reaction, guys. He was scared of his **own citizens** , and then looked to be crying when his people stepped in to protect him. Did you see those pictures from the bus? Did you?

His people had to protect him, from his own people- and he looked so f-ing hurt. It physically hurts to even look at those pictures.

 _And breaking up this Western focus? Did you know that several of the African Nations had to go into hiding? Did you know that Iran, and Palestine, and several Nations in the Middle East had to go into protective locations so that enemies to their well-being couldn't find them? Stop thinking about this from your limited timeframe and perspective, getting all huffy because they kept this secret for millennia. Why didn't they tell us? Why lie? Why keep it a secret? Instead, think about how in the past 24 hours—we have demonstrated in an unbelievably efficient fashion why they kept this secret for so long._

 _Why? Why? Why? You want to know why?_

 **This** is why.

#getoffyourhighhorse #Nations #AlfredFJones #ProtectTHENATIONS #if I see another abomiNATION post I will cut someone

 **130, 745 notes**

* * *

 ** **Ally-oop FTW Jones** AFJones**

stevenathome I challenge you to a America-off. been wanting to say that for years.

* * *

 **To: Alfred**

What is it about "lay low" that you do not understand?

 **From: Alfred** **  
**

People gotta know I'm ok.

 **To: Alfred**

You're not ok.

You're in the hospital.

Your arm was nearly blown off.

because you're an idiot

 **From: Alfred**

Yeah, but they don't know that.

 **To: Alfred**

yet

* * *

 **CNN CNN**

Details emerge regarding attack on #MatthewWilliams- hero citizens block Nation from knife.

 **WritehereWritenow writetolivetobreathe**

this has to stop #protectnations #protectMatt

 **FOX NEWS FoxNews**

CANADA AMBUSHED - HERO CITIZENS INJURED /2/eoDjidO

* * *

joannthemagnificent:

 **SEE THIS BEAUTIFUL PERSON RIGHT HERE?**

Her name is Winifred O'Conner. She was the woman who was stabbed when she stepped in front of an attacker who planned to harm Matthew Williams (the embodiment of Canada. They were not life-threatening injuries, and everything was fine. When asked why she did it, she said: "he needed me." Not "my nation needed me," but "he needed me." That's bravery. That's caring. What did she do after getting treatment? She hugged someone who was crying nearby- a guy with long hair in a red hoodie. You know who that guy was? Matthew Williams.

You can hate on the Nations all you want, but that right there was the actual nation. Matthew Williams stayed with the victims until the last one left. He made sure each one got protection. He stayed with one and held her hand while she was getting treated. And then cried for the woman who saved him. He didn't step into the light of the cameras, but hid in his hoodie. Winifred O'Conner, Jeffery Grabes, Colleen Hills, Jorge Ramirez protected a man from harm.

 **THAT** IS WHAT A NATION IS.

#Nations #MatthewWilliams #inspiring

 **47,634 notes**


	4. 4

**Right, but of course he's white and blond.**

Really?

#smh #nations #geez so irritating

 **34,752 notes**

* * *

 **Edward Garrison Holden**

2hrs

Ok, alright. Fine. You know what? I'm getting sick of this.

Everyone knows I've been living in Beirut for the past two years. What you don't know is that I've had the unbelievable honor of working as administrative liaison for Assi Murad, the embodiment of Lebanon. I am getting this out there right now: if you say one negative word about the Nations, I will unfriend you. Assi has been nothing but nice and caring toward me, and I won't see her disrespected by close-minded people. It's amazing to me that... See More

 **Unlike** · **Comment** · **Share**

You, Meredith Talls, Alden James, Jeff Whithey and 71 others like this.

View 27 more comments

 **Johnathan McQueen** *slow claps it out* Amen, brother.

June 23 at 5:11pm · Like

 **Meredith Talls** your kidding right? you've got to be kidding

June 23 at 5:17pm ·Like

 **Michelle Daniels** Thank you, Eddie. You're a good man.

June 23 at 5:45pm · Like

 **Nathan Jameison** Don't get me wrong or anything. I got nothing against the nations or whatever. I just think its kind of strange that it got released when it did. I'm more suspicious of the government for releasing the information rather than the nations them...See More

June 23 at 6:09pm · Like

Write a comment...

* * *

 **Nations in Disguise: Where in the World?**

Date: 2015-06-23 06:15 pm (EST)  
(Anonymous)

So America's kind of going nuts over their Nation, but what's going on elsewhere? I heard Canada was attacked. Any updates on the others?

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 17 comments

 **Re: Nations in Disguise: Where in the World?**  
Date: 2015-06-23 06:15 pm (EST)  
(Anonymous)

most of them are being protected by their governments I know ours (Germany) went into hiding smh he shouldn't have to

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 17 comments

 **Re: Nations in Disguise: Where in the World?**  
Date: 2015-06-23 06:16 pm (EST)  
(Anonymous)

Twitter's gone down

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 28 comments

 **Re: Nations in Disguise: Where in the World?**  
Date: 2015-06-23 06:18 pm (EST)  
(Anonymous)

Of course.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 30 comments

 **Re: Nations in Disguise: Where in the World?**  
Date: 2015-06-23 06:16 pm (EST)  
(Anonymous)

heard that the Russia dude got in trouble for making memes about the whole event...

anyone ever consider that this seems kinda suspicious?

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 170 comments

 **Re: Nations in Disguise: Where in the World?**  
Date: 2015-06-23 06:18 pm (EST)  
(Anonymous)

can you imagine how pissed they are about America jacking up their secret identities

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 8 comments

* * *

 **From:** Elizabeta Héderváry

 **To:** Ludwig Beilschmidt; Feliciano Vargas; Honda Kiku; Gilbert Beilschmidt; Roderich Edelstein; Matthew Williams; Francis Bonnefoy; Tino Vainamoinen; Gupta Muhammad Hassan; Wang Yao; Lukas Bondevik; Ivan Braginski; Im Yong Soo; Berwald Oxenstierna; Lovino Vargas; Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo; Sadiq Anan […]

 **Date:** June 23, 2015 [1:39:35 AM]

 **Subject:** RE: URGENT– Update on United States

Everyone,

I know that there was some concern regarding Ukraine's whereabouts this evening. She is safe. I have been in touch with her as well as Romania and Bulgaria. Each are safe. Also, Leich is with Switzerland - safe. I believe that those two are likely the safest out of any of us. Has anyone heard from Ivan? I fear that he has been too silent. Ukraine mentioned something about him, and I know that Belarus is concerned.

Ludwig has spoken with Ki-moon regarding safety precautions. It is likely that a world meeting will be unavoidable. It seems that most media outlets have already procured images of us, and only a few of us remain in obscurity. I would not anticipate that to last for long.

As most of you well know, several of our friends in particularly threatening situations have gone into hiding. Several have been able to give us warning that they would be doing so- particularly Somalia and Kenya. They assured that they would be in touch once things settle down and they are certain of their safety.

We should endeavor to be as succinct and coded as possible in our email exchanges as I (and I know many others) fear that this mode of communication might be intercepted. Proceed with caution.

Stay safe. We'll be in touch soon.

Elizabeta Héderváry

Republic of Hungary

* * *

 **alfredfjonesisreal**

ok so ive been thinking about this a lot and its been driving me crazy

so alfred f jones right? he's the united states of america. he's not america. i mean there's canada and mexico and the united states (which make up north america), but america is not alfred f jones. does that make sense?

#just been bothering me #nations #alfredfjones

 **502 notes**

* * *

Letter to:

U.S. House of Representatives

U.S. Senate

You have pledged your allegiance to the United States of America. Each of us are proud to call this country "home." Though it caught some people off guard that there would be such things as embodied Nations, it is nonetheless true that Alfred F. Jones embodies all that is the United States. For all our good and bad traits, we cannot imagine him to be persecuted for his existence any more than we can accept the demonization of any National body. Join us in our campaign for the protection of National embodiments.

On June 22, 2015, the largest secret in human history was revealed with intimidating consequences for both human and Nation. Imagine yourself immortal, watching as all those you love an cherish pass on from you. Imagine your favorite things passing away. Imagine having no family, no friends. Imagine that friendships with those to whom you can most relate was tied to the trivialities of human emotions, falling apart with every war outbreak. Imagine yourself stuck in this perpetual state. Imagine waking up one morning to find that all of your secrets had been revealed and that the people you had once sworn to protect now are attacking you for something outside of your control.

The Nations-particularly Alfred. F. Jones, as the embodiment of the United States of America- should be protected from discriminatory and aggressive actions. Therefore, we are calling Congress to pass legislation that gives Alfred F. Jones a security detail similar to that of those holding elected offices.

Please sign and share this petition to get Congress to pass legislation that protects Alfred F. Jones in the same way that the President and Vice-President are protected.

 **Sign this petition**

* * *

 **getittogetherfred** reblogged from **jefferyohshit**

#no but can we talk about the fact that alfred called canada? #can we just talk about that for a moment #LIKE I STARTED CRYING WHEN I HEARD THAT #imagine the history they have #and america's all loud and obnoxious #and just kinda the loud annoying frat guy #but deep down he has a good heart #so he calls upstairs to make sure #that his brother know he made it #and then canada gets attacked too #and i bet america was just freaking out #its too much for me #I can't #I'm done #the nations have slayed #MY FEELS (tags via jessjes)

#give me something to throw #punches a bear #YES

 **4,000 notes**

* * *

 **CNN** **CNN**

DEVELOPING: President Obama to speak on National Crisis 9am EST /go

 **WritehereWritenow writetolivetobreathe**

ok so #alfredfjones is safe #matthewwilliams is safe someone tell me where carmen san diego is?

* * *

 **Re: Nations in Disguise: Where in the World?**  
Date: 2015-06-23 06:16 pm (EST)  
(Anonymous)

Annnnnndd its back

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 31 comments

 **Re: Nations in Disguise: Where in the World?**  
Date: 2015-06-23 06:16 pm (EST)  
(Anonymous)

yay -_-

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 31 comments

* * *

 **FOX NEWS** **FoxNews**

Alfred F. Jones listed as member of the NRA, since inception. /2/1IYHkVO

 **RaymieRocks** **RayRocks**

so, question: if #Nations exist, is there a #NewYork i need to punch for traffic?

 **BenBen Smith BenBenBen**

so great to see other countries embracing their Nations dkjdsljff493

 **NBC NBCNews**

Questions arise regarding release of #Nation documents; UN stepping up.


	5. 5

Trends · Change

#Nations  
#AlfredFJones  
#MatthewWilliams  
#TacoTuesday  
Iran  
Russia  
#abomiNATIONS  
#ProtectAFJ  
#saycanyousee

* * *

 **This is an ABC News Special Report. Now reporting, George Steffan.**

 **Steffan:** Good morning. We're coming on air because President Obama is about to address the release of documents confirming the existence of National Embodiments. Secretary of State John Kerry has previewed these remarks with the assurance that the embodiment of the United States, Alfred Jones, is safe and in a secured location.

 **John Kerry JohnKerry**

Alfred F. Jones secured, in safe location. Working with international bodies to resolve issues and protect #Nations wherever possible.

This comes in response to public outcry regarding the attack last night on the Washington apartment of the United States embodiment. Several world leaders have condemned the attack while securing their own Nations in secret locations outside of the public eye. While no one has seen Alfred Jones since the attack, he has been active on social media- reassuring everyone that he is, in fact, safe. No word yet on his injuries, though it has been rumored that he did suffer injuries during his escape from the attack on his home.

Word has traveled fast due to social media. New legions have started up within the past twenty four hours with over a thousand petitions arguing for and against the federal protection of our National Embodiment. Meanwhile, in countries such as Iraq and Iran, and others in the Middle East, Nations have been in hiding for several years- with the release of documents confirming both their existence and their human aliases. Ah, here we go…

 **President Obama:** Well, uh, good morning. Let me begin by thanking the governments of various countries around the world for their patience in dealing with this situation. In the past twenty-four hours, we have been dealt a very strange and admittedly complex situation. Myself, and leaders from across the world, have put tremendous effort into protecting the embodiments of our nations with the release of this information. I just want to thank the other leaders for their support and their outstanding patience as we worked through this emergency.

At this time, I can confirm that the release of documents pertaining to the existence of National Embodiments was **not** sanctioned by any governmental body.

Let me repeat that: the release of these documents was not sanctioned, and the United States government does not condone the release of such information. The release of these documents was through the actions of a rogue body within the offices of our government, and investigation into the incident has already begun. We hope that this will alleviate some of the animosity that has developed over the past twenty-four hours. The United States, and Alfred F. Jones, had no intention of releasing these documents.

However, as we all know, the documents were nevertheless released.

And so, uh, our nation (both embodied and otherwise) has been dealt a great blow.

When I first took office, I had the pleasure of meeting Alfred F. Jones, uh, for the first time. And it is actually a funny story how we met. I walked into the Oval Office and there was a young man lying on one of the couches. "Hey," I said. He sits up and turns to me and says, uh, "Hey, Prez O-man. I'm America." Admittedly, it was one of the strangest things I had ever heard. I looked to Secret Service agents at the door and they just shook their heads—as if they had seen it a million times. I half expected them to charge this random guy who had planted himself on my sofa, but they didn't. That's when Alfred stood up and moved to hug the agents like old friends. And then, uh, he moved to hug me.

Despite what most might imagine, Alfred is an incredibly kind and endearing being. He is a nineteen year old at heart, though he has seen more, uh, than any of us could dream. His story is known to all of us, but only facets, only pieces. He knew George Washington, was there when the Declaration was signed. He worked on the Constitution. He lived with Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton. He served in each branch of our nation's military. He's served in every war in which our nation has participated. He has volunteered. He has done so many things throughout his long, long life. To condemn him outright and without thought is to do the same to our country. He is the ideals of the United States, personified. I will leave it to brighter minds than my own to explain the intricacies of National Embodiments. I will say this…

We're at a crossroads.

We're at a turning point of history. I think it's no secret—that, uh, Alfred Jones has done some pretty bad things in his life. Every single embodiment has. We have seen in the past twenty-four hours, our capacity for fear and fear-motivated violence. I, uh, want to assure the American public that Alfred Jones is safe. He is protected. He did suffer injuries, some of them severe. Some of his injuries however, they are different. He feels the pain of his people, our pain. When there is such aggression, he feels that aggression. When there is division, uh, it affects him. Let me be clear, controlling Alfred is and never was on the agenda. Controlling an embodied Nation does not mean that the people themselves are controlled.

How can we react to all this? We live as normal, as we did before this revelation, because nothing has changed. We embrace and we learn. We learn from all that these National Embodiments have to offer. And we protect them as we would anyone of our homeland. Now, I know how it sounds— I know there are problems that we have yet to face, but all I ask is an open mind and an open heart. I ask that you reserve judgement. I ask that you support legislation to protect our Nation. I, uh, will say this: I condemn any persons who attack any National Embodiment. An attack against Alfred Jones or any other embodied nation will be seen as either an act of treason, terrorism, or war.

A historic opportunity is before us—to embrace what it is like to meet our homeland. To look into their eyes. To speak with someone who is everything that makes this country great. And what a great opportunity that is. With the international community behind us and their own Nations, we can move forward—together.

There will be future updates regarding Alfred's condition, and more word to come regarding the steps other world leaders will be taking to best confront this situation.

Thank you. God bless you and God bless the United States of America.

 **Steffan:** President Obama there with a staunch defense of the National Embodiments and Alfred F. Jones. A lot of emotion in his voice as he gave this speech, stepping a bit outside of his usual style. Of course commenting on—

* * *

 **CNN** **CNN**

OBAMA: A historic opportunity is before us. /go

 **Ally-oop FTW Jones** AFJones

Thanks, Obama. :D :D

 **FOX NEWS** **FoxNews**

OBAMA: ILLEGAL RELEASE OF DOCUMENTS – WOULD HAVE BEEN KEPT SECRET? /2/1IYHkVO

 **RaymieRocks** **RayRocks**

Ok so they're trying to figure out who leaked the documents? But…Didn't they announce it? WTH

 **BenBen Smith BenBenBen**

Good to see O-Man stepping up. #ProtectAFJ was Obama about to cry?

Think about it though? Like, hugging your home? That's gotta be a real draw for the ladies?

 **Perry Connel woofwoofcat**

So some kind of international effort toward protecting the #Nations?

 **Get Real notyourmommasboy**

These #abomiNATION aren't going to last long with #Obamanation screwing everything up. Take em out.

 **WritehereWritenow writetolivetobreathe**

notyourmommasboy you're kidding right? He's served in every war. That's more than you can say from behind your computer.

 **Edith Montague EddieMontag**

He served in every war and suddenly its all better? Pandering to the masses isn't going to accomplish anything #Nations

 **Perry Connel woofwoofcat**

notyourmommasboy? Excuse me, what? Take em out? get intimate with a cactus.

* * *

 **Ruh-roh Russia?**

Date: 2015-06-24 10:14 am (EST)  
(Anonymous)

Russian social media be going cray. It's being said that the Russian Embodiment is missing. I can only read basic Russian, so can anybody tell me what's going on over there?

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 17 comments

 **Re: Ruh-roh Russia?**  
Date: 2015-06-24 10:16 am (EST)  
(Anonymous)

What you hear is correct. Apparently, the National Embodiment of the Russian Federation went missing last night around seven local time. There's no word on his health or location. He was last seen in Moscow. His name was released as Ivan Braginski.

Looks to be a pretty big guy, not very easy to take down.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 17 comments

 **Re: Ruh-roh Russia?**  
Date: 2015-06-24 10:18 am (EST)  
(Anonymous)

A big guy like that can't just wonder off…right?

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 28 comments

 **Re: Nations in Disguise: Where in the World?**  
Date: 2015-06-24 10:25 am (EST)  
(Anonymous)

America got attacked. Canada got attacked. China got mobbed. India was attacked. England was scolded (?) and looks like half of the wold Nations are in hiding.

And Russia got lost somewhere? Nah. No way.

The world's really handling this well, huh?

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 30 comment

* * *

 **From:** Ivan Braginski

 **To:** Elizabeta Héderváry ; Ludwig Beilschmidt; Feliciano Vargas; Honda Kiku; Gilbert Beilschmidt; Roderich Edelstein; Matthew Williams; Francis Bonnefoy; Tino Vainamoinen; Gupta Muhammad Hassan; Wang Yao; Lukas Bondevik; Im Yong Soo; Berwald Oxenstierna; Lovino Vargas; Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo; Sadiq Anan […]

 **Date:** June 24, 2015 [3:40:12 PM]

 **Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: URGENT– Update on United States

All Nations,

I am safe now. Do not worry.

It is true what you heard. It was ambush.

In secure location. Will be leaving country in short time.

Will be contact with government in next six hours.

Humans at potential risk.

Stay cautious. Attack was calculated, quick, and well-executed.

\- Ivan

* * *

 **If you support the National Embodiments, no matter what nation you're from-reblog this.**

521,627 notes


	6. 6

**An Open Letter to Nation Haters**

 **Posted: 06/25/2015 2:18 pm EDT**

 **Pricilla Vodianova**

 **Professor of History, Brown U**

The existence of National Embodiments is not breaking news for anyone who has been paying attention. Yes, that's right. I said it. To those of us in the fields of history, philosophy, economics, and international affairs, we have long known about the existence of these people. There have been books written about them since the turn of the century. There have been over one thousand peer-reviewed articles published on the subject. The topic has often been perceived with a certain amount of scorn—in the same way that the search for extraterrestrial life has viewed with derision by certain fields of science. Perhaps a colorful example, but I am sure you understand my meaning. The research regarding National Embodiments has previously received as much scorn as those scientists who claim that aliens built the pyramids. Fantastical, right? It is fantastical to believe that whole nations may be embodied by a single living being. We, as global people, are thus challenged two-fold: first, we must overcome our disbelief and anger to adapt in our new perception of reality, and, second, we must view this from a global, cultural, and historical perspective in order to understand the sheer gravity of our new situation.

Let us start with the first of our goals: disbelief, anger, and adaptation.

Many respond negatively to that which they do not know or do not understand. This has been a truth throughout history, and it is a truth of humanity. We have been introduced into a new era, and with that comes a new set of beliefs and views of the world that many would prefer to ignore. It is perhaps a scary concept, to know that out there somewhere is a man who is at least in some one-millionth or however many divisions is made of you. It is perhaps even more difficult to assign the faces we have seen in the news reports as the man or woman who killed your children, your husband or wife, your aunts, uncles, and cousins, your parents. It is not possible, is what some will say. Kill them, others will shout. However, I raise a very simple and very poignant point. It has been the refrain of debates thrown around by mass media.

The National Embodiments are singular people, defined by the people that they represent. They are amalgamations, composites, mixtures, fusions, and a synthesis of all that a group of people has been, can be, or will be. When you point at a single National Embodiment, you are pointing at ideals, traits, trends, beliefs, and history made flesh. You are pointing at a person… and a people. At an experience. At a way of being. People are uncomfortable with this, but then again, they always have been. It shows the best and worst of us. It shows our dreams and nightmares, made into familiar faces. We see our reflection, and fall into the uncanny valley.

When National Embodiments are viewed as the personification of our defining positives and negatives, a question rises louder than all the others: Can these things kill? I find myself sitting in stunned silence every time someone asks this question. Pundits, citizens, even children. Did that Nation kill my son? Did that Nation kill our leader? So, I put these questions to you in return: Can ideals kill? Can beliefs kill? Can relationships kill? The answer is quite simple: yes, that is all they have ever done. Humans have died and have killed for these things for centuries upon centuries. A war is started due to differing value systems— two Nations disagree, and charge across the battlefield. People within a single space disagree regarding ideals and rise up to overthrow those in power. The Nation thus has a crisis of identity. Yes, to put it very simply, nations can kill and they have killed and they will continue to kill.

To point at a National Embodiment and charge murder… you are right to do so.

I am certain that no National Embodiment will say you are wrong in your charges. To do so would be hypocritical. However, while you are pointing at a Nation and shouting murder, I assure you that others are pointing at your National Embodiment charging murder—and thus charging you. Transitive values. It is simple mathematics, simple reasoning. Anger arises from this: anger for what has been done, what is currently happening, anger for this association, anger for the reaction to it. So much anger has arisen from this logical fallacy. Guilt by association. A syllogism that simply does not resonate, one that promotes generalization and stigmatization. We react poorly to this, don't we? We hate being stereotyped in such a way. So, in turn, what do we do? We turn the equation around. We tear the fallacy to shreds with such rage that no reason may be found in it.

And, in turn for our pushback against this guilt by association, is to scapegoat. Is this projection? Projection of our own problems and our own insecurities, our own guilt? As Kenneth Burke argues, we scapegoat a person or a group of people to foster our own feelings of contentedness. We'll feel better about ourselves if we don't have to face ourselves and the personifications of our violent histories and tendencies.

What do we do then? The cycle of negativity will continue. There is no avoiding it. Well, we adapt our worldview. A tall order for a world in which global awareness is not necessarily valued or encouraged. Here in the United States, a 2006 study confirmed what many feared of America's youth. Only 54 percent of Americans were aware that Sudan is a country in Africa. Three-quarters of the survey respondents could not find Indonesia on a map. Even more troubling is the fact that nine out of ten could not find Afghanistan, Iran, or Iraq on a map of the Middle East and Asia. Nine years later, with the reveal of the National Embodiments, there have been trending tags calling for the deaths of Nations whom a majority cannot find of a map of the world.

This should unsettle everyone.

What do we do? What can we do?

This leads me into the second part of my argument. To adapt to our new awareness, we must—now more than ever— view these events from historical, societal, cultural, and global perspectives. This charge is a great one, perhaps one that is too big for humanity to undertake. History, all too often, is set aside or ignored. Edited histories are taught in schools the world over. In the United States, very few are aware of histories outside of the colonial norm. Though current generations have access to broader cultural and societal perspectives, the National Embodiments may complicate these views or perhaps further isolationist mindsets. I argue here against isolationism, against our natural instinct to stay well within what we know. We need to know cultures other than our own, understand the Nations as ambassadors for all that their societies have to offer. We need to understand the Nations as embodiments of not only culture, but also history. For example, as has been reported by mass media, the embodiment of China is five thousand years old. He has lived to see the rise and fall of dynasties, the development of sciences, the rise and fall of great civilizations. If we can think of all that he knows, all that he may be willing to share with us, imagine what we can learn!

The reveal of National Embodiments has unsettled many. It is not a simple issue. In fact, it is one of the most complicated issues in international politics since the Cold War. In the midst of this, I will leave you with one final point.

Do not forget the humanity within the Nations. In an interview with Arthur Kirkland yesterday, following President Obama's speech, the embodiment of Britain made the following statement: "I have been in contact with Alfred since the attack on his home. In fact, now that I am certain he is safe and that Matthew—to clarify, that is Canada—is in a secure location, I can now make preparations to jump the pond and check on their conditions." Shortly following this interview, a private jet carrying the embodiment of England took off for Heathrow. Meanwhile, there have been similar stories from all over the globe. Nations checking on their counterparts, making sure that each embodiment is safe and secure and in good health. There have even been rumors regarding the location of Ivan Braginski, who was rumored to be taking refuge in Germany following an attack in Moscow. The significance of this cannot be overlooked. It cannot be ignored. It cannot be undervalued. Nations who have once stood on separate sides of centuries-old battlefields are aiding each other in their time of need.

At this time, the National Embodiments are showing us the best of themselves, but what are we showing them?

 **Follow Pricilla Vodianova on Twitter: VodiPricilla**

 **More:** National Embodiments, Nations, Culture, History

* * *

 **Huffington Post** **HuffingtonPost**

An open letter to Nation haters /1jPfpdV

 **RaymieRocks** **RayRocks**

VodiPricilla Freaking amazing article. Yes to everything. *standing-O*

 **BenBen Smith BenBenBen**

You want to know how I feel about the Nations? check out VodiPricilla's letter

 **Perry Connel woofwoofcat**

HuffingtonPost ok but that was a logical fallacy

 **Get Real notyourmommasboy**

I don't hate the Nations because I feel guilty. I hate them because they're unnatural. #abdomiNations

 **WritehereWritenow writetolivetobreathe**

notyourmommasboy why are they unnatural though? they're just our ideas made reality

 **Get Real notyourmommasboy**

(1) my grandma used to talk about a young guy who came to her country during the ww2 and he got shot through #Nations

(2) she said he took six bullets and then killed over thirty soldiers #Nations

(3) he then charged into the camp and killed more, and didnt even bat an eye; even shot her too #Nations

(4) gma ran into him yrs later and he looked like he did that day; barely 20 fully healed and smiling #Nations

(5) my gma was terrified, thght she saw a ghost, had heartattack #Nations

(6) if the #abomiNATIONS are really ideas and whatever made reality then how does that change anything #Nations

(7) it doesn't...because then it was ideas and whatever that made him take out that camp in the first place. #Nations


	7. 7

**From:** Alfred F. Jones

 **To:** Ludwig Beilschmidt;Feliciano Vargas; Honda Kiku; Gilbert Beilschmidt; Roderich Edelstein; Matthew Williams; Francis Bonnefoy; Tino Vainamoinen; Gupta Muhammad Hassan; Wang Yao; Lukas Bondevik; Ivan Braginski; Im Yong Soo; Berwald Oxenstierna; Lovino Vargas; Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo; Sadiq Anan […]

 **CC:** Arthur Kirkland

 **Date:** June 26, 2015 [9:45:17 AM]

 **Subject:** Concerning Current Events

Hello All,

This is Arthur. I am currently at Alfred's bedside, and I will be transcribing his message. He is unable to type at the moment due to his injuries. Know that he is well-tended. Francis is currently in transit to Montreal to collect Matthew. From my communication with Ludwig, Ivan is now at a safe house. Likewise, there have been no reports of violent aggression toward embodiments. In fact, on a positive note, it seems that several countries are encountering inspiring shows of support. Certainly, we have quite a journey ahead of us, but when has that not been the case? I will now transcribe Alfred's words-and I ask you to be patient as I will be translating his terrible speech patterns into something a bit more understandable.

 _Hi guys,_

 _Sorry for the radio-silence. I cannot type at the moment, like what Arthur said. My arm was partially severed in the explosion that destroyed my apartment. I was able to save the lives of my citizens in said attack, and I see the error of my ways when it comes to antagonizing dissidents. This being said, I felt that it was of the utmost importance to relay to you all what exactly happened in the release of the documents-and what that can and will mean for us in the future. I understand that many of you are much older than me and that you have experience with this sort of widespread reveal, and that those experiences are why our existence has been kept a secret for so long. Nevertheless, here's what I have to say:_

 _1\. The release of the documents was not government-sanctioned. I have two words and I will leave you to interpret: plausible deniability. Take two steps to the left and you will understand._

 _2\. From what I've heard, Russia was attacked by extremists of the abomiNation movement._

 _3\. Help out your fellow Nations. We are all in this together. If you know someone needs a hand, offer them your home and some support. This has been hard on everyone. Luckily, not everyone had to have their arm nearly severed in an act of complete and utter selfless stupidity- and proclaim it to be heroism._

 _I am going to be just fine, given a couple days of rest. With Arthur here and Matthew coming along, I will not have a choice but to relax. Here is the part that many are going to hate me for, most likely. After I recover, I am going to do an interview. Honestly, I suggest that everyone do the same. They need to know who we are and what we are, and maybe seeing our faces will help them to understand._

 _Stay cool._

I believe I stand with everyone when I say that Alfred is an absolute git. In truth however, he does have a point. We need to be wary. Our governments are certainly of some protection, but they are still human. Many of us have continuously paid the prices set by our governments. I am sure that I need not say more. As for Aflred's intention to "go public" after his recovery, I believe that we all must leave this to the individual. Should you think it best, do what you must. In any case, protect yourself and the ones you hold most dear. We will be in touch. I have been in contact, too, with Mexico-and Spain has secured many of his spawn in South America. My brothers are safe. Remain patient and keep calm. As we know, it will pass. All things to in time.

Regards,

Arthur Kirkland

England

* * *

 **beckycantlie**

so I'm watching the Patriot right? and it all patriotic and whatever and then it hits me- Alfred F. Jones lived through that. do you think he died at some point in the middle of it all? like he just gets shot and gets back up and starts taking down redcoats like no one's business? how awesome would that be?

like think about that for a minute

But its terrifying at the same time, right? I'm honestly not sure how to respond to this. This isn't some Hollywood film (but honestly, we all know one will come out next year with Chris Evans playing lead.) Yes, Alfred F. Jones was probably on the battlefield, but...If he's only nineteen physicallynow, then how old was he then? Did you think about that? Fifteen, sixteen? Younger? He was just a boy and he was in the middle of a war, fighting for independence from someone who could have been viewed as a father or brother, at the very least, and one of his biggest proprietors. On top of that, places like South Carolina did not even want to gain independence and just got drug along with the rest of the colonies. I would imagine that he was very conflicted because the colonies were conflicted. (If I see one more person bring up the Civil War, I am going to start yelling.) He probably watched humans die right in front of him, to "free" him when there were probably doubts in the back of his mind if this was even what he wanted.

And France, Prussia, Spain. Each egging him on for their own reasons. Influencing this young kid into war- just because he was going against England.

Also, don't romanticize the Nations. Don't. They are not Hollywood movies.

They have been through hell, and they're doing through hell now.

#Nations #this isn't a movie #and Alfred F. Jones is not Heath Ledger

4,345 notes

* * *

 **Sue Suyeon Lee**

2hrs

In my country, we have questions: was there one Korea until the war? Im Yong Soo is said to be South Korea, but what of the north? Were they once one thing? If so then what can be said about their immortality? A nation splits- do they die? What happens? Why does our Nation look like a boyband member? Why is he constantly posting on social media about strange things? I do not know what to say... See More

 **Unlike** · **Comment** · **Share**

You, Meredith Talls, Edward Garrison Holden, Hwang Jae and 22 others **like** this.

View 16 more comments

 **Hwang Jae** Like a member of EXO or something...

June 26 at 6:12pm · Like

 **Meredith Talls** didn't they say he was once one person?

June 26 at 7:17pm ·Like

 **김수현** More likely they split during the North-South States period. North would have been Balhae and Im Yong Soo would have been Silla.

June 26 at 7:55pm · Like · 7 likes

 **Lisa Kim** I think that 김수현 is right. Can you imagine living to see that though? Goryeo? Joseon? This is such a scary thing to think about. If Yong Soo is strange I wonder if it is because of what he has seen? Korea has not had an easy history, and he has to be at least two thousand years old...maybe older. You know... See More

June 26 at 10:09pm · Like

Write a comment...

* * *

 **rightrightrightwrong**

guys don't feed the trolls. we all know that the abomiNation whatever nuts are off-their-rocker insane. can we just let them fester and ignore them?

we know its fear of the unknown that's fueling them (even if they argue otherwise), and the fact that they're obviously just close-minded bigots anyway.

Ok. First of all, no.

Second of all, this goes a lot deeper than just fear. If it were fear, then I would probably feel better about it. No, this is discomfort with the wholeidea of humanity. Let me first say that this is me moving through a lot of ideas I've had since a few days ago. The whole situation has been very upsetting for me, as a person and as a citizen of a very unstable country. It's not simply that immortal people exist (and really, this is debatable since the apparently dubbed "Ancient Nations" have actually died). It's more of a difficulty defining them. We're not sure how to react because what we see is human, but when we really see them...then we're triggering that part of our brain that signals something is wrong. Why are people reacting violently? Well, let me put it this way:

There's something called cognitive dissonance, right? (Hold on, here we go.) There's a conflict between what is expected and what is reality. And then, further than that, there is choice involved in how we react to that difference between expectation and reality. They look human, but their not human. Why do you think we find werewolves and vampires to be scary? They look human, they are us, but they are not us. We don't do well with that.

We don't know what to make of them. So, think about this: it's kind of like the high place phenomena. They are the high place. It's that same sort of feeling. It's gray area. Do we push them? What happens if we do? will they survive? It's ambiguous. We don't know where to categorize the Nations into what we know. So people react violently to that-just like some people push the person over the high ledge, the dissonance is enough to make them snap or shifts the person into survival mode.

People aren't being cruel to be cruel. They don't understand. I don't think any of us do.

#Nations #uncanny valley #high place phenomena

452 notes

* * *

 **RaymieRocks** **RayRocks**

eddie izzard just got funnier "Izzard on World War 2" so I imagine that's what they're like

 **BenBen Smith BenBenBen**

RayRocks HAHAHAHAHAHA yassss

 **Ally-oop FTW Jones AFJones**

Gonna have an interview on Monday, June 29. w/ stevenathome CNN FoxNews #letsdothis

 **Arthur Kirkland Arthur_Kirkland**

AFJones 'an' interview, you absolute tool!

 **The Associated Press** **AP**

Medical status of United States embodiment released as serious, but conscious.

* * *

 **Video of Nation Interview - You need to see this.**

China sat down with a college student at a small restaurant in Shanghai and answered the big questions. The result is astounding- the chilling words of an ancient man.


	8. 8

_**Purposefully problematic. TW: Graphic descriptions of violence/death**_

* * *

 **Interview with the Nation of China**

by Henry Yang

4 days ago · 1,238,961 views

I got to ask Wang Yao (the embodiment of my home nation, China) a few questions the other day after his existence was revealed. He has been living over my restaurant for the past eight…

 **HD**

* * *

"Hi everyone. My name is Henry Yang. Everyone knows I live here in Shanghai and own my restaurant. You all were there when I was working through culinary school and most of you know me from my vlogging on this channel. Today, it is a little different. For the past eight years, since I opened my restaurant, a man has been living in the apartment above it. His name is Wang Yao—and he is the embodiment of China. Me? I've known for a while. Do you all remember that fire five years ago? He should not have survived, and so I was let into a secret when he stepped from the flames, holding my family's photo album in his hands. I owe a lot to this great man, so when the news came out about the National Embodiments, I knew that things were about to get crazy.

So, last night, I close the restaurant and then hear a knock at the door. It was Wang Yao, and he looked—Well, he looks tired. I fix him some tea and some soup and just let him sit at the kitchen counter—You know, while I prepped for the next day's service. 'Record me,' he says after a while. 'Put it on Weibo. So they can know.' So, we did an interview— just me asking whatever questions I could think of. And…he answered me. I…I don't know how to feel. Proud. To know such a person. Scared. To know such a person. You can…You can decide for yourself. I have added captions so that Chinese can be understood by others if- when- it is taken from Weibo."

 **Wang Yao:** I remember very specific events—from the earliest of the dynasties. Xia. I remember Jie of Xia— very irresponsible with money, arrogant. He pulled me aside. I was still very young, little. A child really. He told me that he would have a new palace, a new palace painted in gold and red. 'Build me a palace,' he said. He put me to work among the human men, among the slaves—carrying heavy beams. The men, they knew I could not carry that weight. I brought them water instead. Tens of thousands and so much money spent. I can barely remember anything but the resentment I felt for him. And the hunger. I remember the hunger most.

"Then came the Shang, right?"

 **Wang Yao:** Tang was a fair man, and clever. Very clever. There was a night, darker than any before, when I was stolen from the slave camp in secret. Yi Yin—he was the right-hand of Tang— knew of what I was, saw me for my nature, and did not mistreat me for it. Not as Jie did. Jie saw me as a prop, a slave, a tool. Yi Yin and Tang…They saw me as valuable. They treated me reverently, as someone to value, as an ancestor, despite my young age. Then, the Battle of Mingtiao. Though slavery did not cease with the Shang, I was no longer treated like a common gutter rat. It was there that I killed my first human. I remember.

"…first?"

 **Wang Yao:** Of many, yes. After that, I escaped slavery for a time. I was instead given the title of zài guójiā shēnghuó or quánguó. I rose to noble status, but… It was not until much later that I realized I was still nothing more than a slave. With an impressive title."

"How old were you— I mean, in our years? Then, I mean. You had to be young, right?"

 **Wang Yao:** In human years? Nine. By the end of the Shang, I was thirteen. I was somewhere around…three hundred or four hundred— older?— when I killed my fist human, physically nine. He was an assassin, sent in the night to kill me while I slept just before the battle. If Jie could not have me, then no one would. That was what he told me. Many times those words have been said, always just before the final blow. That was the first time I… died. I have since had a distaste for it. Killing though? They keep calling us killers. It is not as easy as that. At first, I only struck to defend myself, and I grew better at it. Better and better and better. What is the proverb? Liángyào kǔkǒu.

"I…don't understand."

 **Wang Yao:** 'Present afflictions may tend to our future good.' There were many dark times in my life. Too many. Some would say not enough, or that I deserved those dark times. I have lost count of how many times I have been killed—stabbed, burned, poisoned, tortured, and— There is no one alive who can understand. Humans today, they cannot understand my history because they have not lived it. My fellow Nations, they cannot understand. I cannot understand them, not completely. Some of their decisions, they make no sense to me. I make no sense to them. Because we have only lived our own lives.

There was once a time…when the Emperor did not like my stance on a political issue, I won't specify the Emperor. I am not spiteful now. I have had many hundred years to calm myself after he died a fool's death. History has forgotten him. Perhaps that was revenge enough. He died twice. I have never. I was captured by his men and subjected to ling-ch'ih. Do you know what that was?

"Death by a thousand cuts?"

 **Wang Yao:** The Emperor declared me a traitor because I charged him with the murder of his own son. I told him he was wrong, and that Heaven would see it. That Heaven would have a price. At the time, I thought I was wise, but I was also arrogant. Self-righteous. I thought that I had long-since risen above death. Even my fear of it. After all, I was the Great Empire of China.

It was the belief then that a mutilated body could not pass into a good afterlife. I laughed at them as they cut my skin off.

There was no afterlife for me. That was not the worst of my deaths, nor the last. Yes, certainly not the worst.

I assume children may be watching this. Little, curious ones. I did die, for a single day. I awoke several days later, my wounds healed. No scars.

* * *

 **no one mourns the wicked nogoodeedz**

Holy shit. #ChinaSpeaks

 **NBC News NBCNews**

Wang Yao, embodiment of China, has lost count of times killed. /FLwTzpD7

 **Perry Connel woofwoofcat**

He isn't excusing himself, people. He's saying that it's bigger than just him. #ChinaSpeaks

 **BenBen Smith BenBenBen**

woofwoofcat Seriously, casting stones. He killed people. He's China. Big surprise.

 **no one mourns the wicked nogoodeedz**

This is really sad. I don't know what I expected.

 **Get Real notyourmommasboy**

How many people has he killed? Anyone asking that question?

* * *

 **cannotberightorwrong**

This is effing terrifying. This man is talking about being flayed alive. And he says that it was not the worst death he experienced. I see people saying that they can't imagine, but I don't **want** to imagine. This is more than I could imagine. It's beyond us. What really made me think was the fact that he- despite all this- doesn't go into more gruesome details because children could be watching. This immortal embodiment of China, a man (in a Hello Kitty t-shirt) describes his repeated death at the hands of his own people with such calm that its completely disconcerting, and then says that he won't give more information because children could be listening. Are you hearing this, naysayers? Do you hear what he is saying?

He's lived a terrifying existence, and in only a few words, places the importance of someone else on someone other than himself. I am in awe. Take notes. We're learning today.

Wang Yao has lived through an unbelievable amount of history. 3,000 BC. I mean, to help out Euro-centric people: he's as old as Stonehenge. He's already completely set the History field aflame with the statements about Xia (which is perceived by some as being fictional). He lived through the Warring States period. He's old. Old, old. Ancient. So old that it's nearly impossible to wrap your head around. Warring States. I keep coming back to that. Can you imagine being an embodiment of a people that war with itself for one hundred years? I don't want to imagine it. You're right. We can't imagine it. We're so pathetically limited in what we can understand. And the fact that he could have described in detail what was done to him, to gain sympathy, he didn't. He didn't bother with it. He held his head high and stated that he had died multiple times like he was discussing theweather.

Not to mention, that emperor charged China with treason. Think about that. The emperor of China...charged China with treason...against China? WHAT?

Not once did he blame the humans in general for his suffering- just the ones who were acting for their own selfish gains.

#Nations #China #ChinaSpeaks #not an expert in Chinese history so correct me if I'm wrong

10,746 notes

 **Anonymous asked: He didn't charge China with treason against China. He charged him with treason against him- the Emperor. Regardless, it's stupid. The man had to know he was immortal, but I just felt like I should point that out. Also, Warring States lasted for about 250 years.**

Thanks, Nonny. It's still really ironic no matter how you slice it.

I wasn't sure on Warring States, but a Google search proves you're right. Should have fact checked before the post go out of hand with notes. I expect the flood of messages any minute now.

* * *

 **RaymieRocks** **RayRocks**

The amount of salt at that emperor- joke's on you. 'Not spiteful now,' ha!

 **BenBen Smith BenBenBen**

RayRocks NK that's why he didn't say his name. People would look for him, and he'd be remembered again.

* * *

"I do not know what to say most of the time. He is five thousand years old. He has lived through the rise and fall of the empire, again and again. From the Tang to the Qing. I'm so insignificant compared to him. I'm a speck of dust. And I told him how I felt that way. He tried to explain it to me, what it's like for him. And what is like for all of this to be known. For people to react the way they are."

 **Wang Yao:** You are all so young. For me, a human life is… a flash. Five thousand years. What is seventy? I was brought up in a time of respect for elders. Filial piety, when all respect was paid to those older. Relationships were valued. When the earnest were meant to be raised up and the truthful were praised. In every history I have lived, all of them, there are earnest and good people— and there are selfish and cruel people. Faithfulness and sincerity exist now just as they did then.

Now, I see the history repeating itself. Good and bad, repeated. You all are not the first to know, and you will not be the last. No matter how angry you get, I will live. I will blink.

"Are we… disappointing? To you?"

 **Wang Yao:** What a question, aru! To say I'm disappointed in you would be to say that I'm disappointed in myself. You are me. I am you. We are living being of the same history. I remember it; you do not. I am the best and the worst of my people and my history. I am all of my people. I am all of you— Zhuang, Hui, Mongol, Bai, Buyei… I am my people. I feel as a human. I feel love. I feel pride. I feel hatred. I feel fear. I feel as my people do. Times are different.

As old as I am, and I am old man, you do not fear the new generations. The new generations always surpass the ones before, as long as the ancestors are acknowledged. No one knows the Great Arts, save for a few, but the Scholars would never dream of our technology— Bamboo slips to this. How far we've come. I can be disappointed, but I also wonder at what is possible, even after all this time.

"You leaving a lot out though, aren't you?"

 **Wang Yao:** Of course. There are many things you will never know. There are things that I will never know. At times, there are aspects of life that we will never fully comprehend. It is better to admit what one knows and what they do not know, as the old Masters used to say.

"If you could say anything to the humans condemning your existence? The ones that are shouting for your condemnation?"

 **Wang Yao:**...Respect your elders.

* * *

 **BenBen Smith BenBenBen**

RESPECT YOUR ELDERS sounded a lot like f-you, didn't it? #ChinaSpeaks

Like Spock—Live long and prosper.

 **The Associated Press** **AP**

"I am my people." Nation of China reveals thoughts on death, progress.

 **FOX NEWS FoxNews**

Wang Yao: "That was not the worst of my deaths. Or the last." #ChinaSpeaks

 **Edith Montague EddieMontag**

He is not my elder. I refuse to believe this pandering to the masses.

 **Perry Connel woofwoofcat**

Hey, EddieMontag. Respect your elders. And stop breeding negativity.

 ** **Ally-oop FTW Jones** AFJones**

Welp, China stole my thunder. Can't deny that he's a badass. Always has been.

EddieMontag notyourmommasboy you ain't gonna like what I have to say

* * *

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! FOR A BETTER VERSION, PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS WORK ON AO3!


	9. 9

**Alfred F. Jones Breaks Down the Nation Reality on The Colbert Report**

 **The Huffington Post** | By: James Cranston

Posted: 6/27/2015 1:15 am EST | Updated: 6/27/2015 11:15 pm EST

It should come as little surprise that the embodiment of the United States of America is straight-forward and blunt. These seem to be traits we are internationally known for, to both our credit and our shame (at times).

Alfred F. Jones joined Stephen Colbert for an interview following the release of documents revealing the existence of National Embodiments, and a subsequent violent attack on his home. That attack led to serious injuries, which were apparent in the Nation's appearance on the show. Jones wore a sling printed with stars and bars, a choice which was commented on in the interview.

"You're wearing a flag sling. Gotta say, you look good in my colors." Colbert was full of jokes and puns at Jones' patriotic attire. "You know, we're pretty much the same person. I can see a lot of you in me—particularly my poor eyesight and beautiful charismatic flair. I'm a big fan. You're a handsome man."

Completely at ease with the situation, Jones fielded all of Colbert's questions and comments like a seasoned pro, despite this being his first on-air appearance. "Well, you know," he said, "I got it naturally. France likes to take credit for it, but we all know it's the beauty of freedom." Jones went on to discuss his view of the American Revolution, international politics, and, most recently, on the current dissent regarding National Embodiments, as well as other possible secret identities.

"It was my impression that you were the one who designed that fine pattern on your arm. So tell me, are you or are you not Captain America? Were you once a skinny, frail and by all rights belligerent kid with an over-abundance of confidence who was adopted into the military complex who made you into the stud muffin with abs of steel and heart of gold that I see before me today?"

"That's a matter of national security. And the answer is: yes."

In a moment of staggering sincerity, Colbert spoke on the recent attack: "You were ambushed, in your own home, by your own citizens. Got injured saving your neighbors from that attack. I've heard stories from around the world that Nations have been attacked not only by those who hate them, but also by supporters and fanatics. What do you want to say to them? I know that's a big question on a huge topic. You can use charades if you want or song. I'm partial to the latter."

"I'm hella good at charades," Jones joked. His tone turned solemn. "I love my nation, the people of it. Sometimes, they can be close-minded and scared and hateful. I know that. I've been living through it for going on three hundred years now. It's not the first time or the last that I've seen this kind of reaction. At the same time, I've seen people more patriotic than ever. I've gotten hugs from people I don't know. Smiles and supportive words. I've received so much support because I am me. And I think it's the same for the others, too. The other Nations, I mean. Just a couple days ago, someone tried to attack Canada—Mattie, my brother—and a woman stepped in front of the knife. There are more stories like that, people giving what they can. People have been giving so much for us for ages—even making the ultimate sacrifices in our names. I just…Just…be kind, and try to understand. I think if everyone makes an effort at that, understanding, then there is nothing we can't accomplish or pull through."

Certainly not the oldest of the revealed National Embodiments, Alfred Jones had quite a bit to say regarding various social and comedic subjects in Colbert's extended interview.

"I'm the United States of America. People are going to have a problem with me regardless, right? So I'm gonna smile as long as I can and bear with it. It's what I've been doing all along. Why would that change now?"

Watch the full episode **here.**

* * *

 **Conversations** **Sort by: Top**

 **Jeff Reynolds**

Wonderful interview. You could see just how proud Colbert was to be there with him. Just inspirational. The playfulness was so relaxed and natural, as if they've been friends for a while

Like · Reply · Jun 27, 2015 2:35am

 **Carrie Upton**

I don't see how anyone can hate him. The concepts frightening, yeah, but just look at how sincere he is. And it's clear he was still in pain. He winced whenever he laughed, but did the interview anyway. A hero.

Like · Reply · Jun 27, 2015 2:43am

 **Curtis Ramirez**

Good soul. He didn't condemn anyone. Did anyone notice that?

Like · Reply · Jun 27, 2015 3:33am

 **Kaseem Davis**

I don't know where I stand after this. He's just a normal guy. Maybe a little obnoxious or whatever, but he actually teared up when he was talking about his brother and the pain that all the tension is causing.

I still don't like the idea though. Personified countries just seems so wrong. It's not natural and it's not something I particularly support, but this just. I am willing to wait this out. Let's see what else he has to say.

Like · Reply · Jun 27, 2015 4:45am

* * *

 **Watching**

30m Alfred F. Jones comments on the 'political cluster' of current situation in Colbert interview

Alfred F. Jones claims to be well-versed in politics, but argues that they do not make up his entire existence. Claimed to have not signed Declaration of Independence because it was a 'human matter.'

45m Yao Wang (China) in protective custody after defending self against attack.

1h Thousands attend Nation support rally in Boston

3h Malaysian Embodiment Missing – Last seen in Kuala Lumpur Office

The Nation of Malaysia was last seen in his Kuala Lumpur governmental office just prior to release of documents. It is believed that the Nation has been taken into protective custody.

* * *

 **alfredfjonesisreal**

"I've never been one to take things lying down and I haven't always made the best decisions. I can be loud and obnoxious. I know that. I can be kind of rash and angry and bitter. I know. So can every other Nation. We're not all good or all bad. We have the potential to be hella rad and hella terrifying. I've done things I'm not proud of….And I've done some things that I am totally proud of. Defining me? You can't. I really wouldn't want you to."

Watch: **Alfred F. Jones interview with Stephen Colbert in landmark television moment**

#oh my god #alfred f jones #Colbert #don't define me

 **6,112 notes**

* * *

 **WritehereWritenow writetolivetobreathe**

Ok but I think I just fell in love with #AlfredFJones.

 **RaymieRocks** **RayRocks**

writetolivetobreathe gdi me too

 **BenBen Smith BenBenBen**

writetolivetobreathe me three, is he too old for me or too young?

 **Perry Connel woofwoofcat**

He just shut down the Nation haters by acknowledging his own history. Hell yeah.

 **Edith Montague EddieMontag**

They are obviously leaning toward a core demographic here. Young viewership = malleable minds.

 **Perry Connel woofwoofcat**

EddieMontag shut up already. That was aimed at you.

 **The Associated Press** **AP**

Jones: served in the Normandy Invasion; with England and Canada.

 **RaymieRocks** **RayRocks**

Hold up: did he just say he was Normandy? #AlfredFJones #holyshit

* * *

 **SIXTEEN TOTALLY RAD MOMENTS IN THE ALFRED F. JONES COLBERT INTERVIEW**

By: Lori Karlson

When he zoomed in on a skateboard, carrying the American flag – a la Colbert. As Colbert and Jones mirrored each other and decided they were both America. When Jones showed off his Star Wars knowledge. (Why did this surprise anyone?) Hamburgers are the best food on the planet! Don't argue. Rad.

Read More

* * *

 **National Profile: Alfred F. Jones (United States of America)**

INFOGRAPHIC June 27, 2015

VOL 51 ISSUE 23 · Nation · Government · Politics · Culture

 **Alfred F. Jones was interviewed by his twin Stephen Colbert, reportedly also the embodiment of America to the confusion of 49% of the American population. He is the anthropomorphic United States of America, complete with loud voice and no volume control. Here's what you need to know about Jones:**

 **Birthplace:** Amber waves of grain, a purple mountain, and fruit plains? Probably Massachusetts. We're not entirely sure if he was born in the first place.

 **Heritage:** George Washington was his 'pops.' How can you get any more American? John Adams was his 'stern uncle.'

 **Experience:** Traumatic

 **Languages:** Yes

 **Stance on Haters:** Caw, caw, motherf-ers.

 **Greatest Qualification:** Has more Star Wars knowledge than George Lucas, holds highest score in Mario Kart. Knows Single Ladies dance. Can name all the 50 states.

 **Greatest Liability:** Big mouth and good looks, suspiciously might actually be Chris Evans. (We can't decide if this is a qualification or a liability, but we will say it is a thing.)

 **Claim to fame:** Beyonce.

 **Times "rad" and "dude" said in thirty minute interview:** 74

 **Actual Twin Other Than Canada:** Stephen Colbert

 **SHARE THIS STORY**

* * *

 **Ally-oop FTW Jones AFJones**

Funniest thing I've seen in a long time. Thanks for the laugh, dudes. /Qn9PiqI54Zx via YouTube

Thank you all for the support. I know I'm not perfect. We'll get through it, together.

* * *

 **brunononono:**

god I'm absolutely going to hell

now I get that Alfred F. Jones has a particular way that he speaks. well me and my friends started a drinking game about half way through. every time he says Dude or rad then you take a shot.

well we got like woah drunk obviously and it went downhill really quick. so we get the brilliant idea to create a music video containing all of our feelings about America- which turned out into a patriotic mess of us shouting "dude," chanting USA USA, and playing the Star Wars theme loud enough for the police to be called since it was about 11:30 at night. it ended with my cousin Cameron shouting that America was 'super mega foxy awesome hot' and starting to sing the national anthem and then someone whispering 'francis scott key' at the end of the video. (I have no idea who whispered it.) then some idiot (kaylee) posted it online before we all crashed.

next day, we're sobering up and she remembers that she posted the video on YT because we were damn drunk and why the hell not apparently?

the top voted comment: CAME HERE FROM AMERICA'S TWITTER!

...what? WHAT?

Apparently, Alfred Jones found our drunk patriotism and tweeted it out to the whole damn world.

someone please kill me

Source: brunononono

#I am in awe #HAHAHAHAHA #Alfred F. Jones #this is amazing


	10. 10

**Reflections on life as female Nation**

By Timothy Blackwell

2 hours ago I Magazine

Two weeks after the release of protected documents revealing the existence of National Embodiments, the personifications of the various countries and groups began to emerge from hiding. Most countries are still in the midst of intense conversations regarding the nature of the National Embodiments (colloquially called 'Nations'). In Brussels, the debates have sparked violent protests in what is otherwise a very uncertain time. Without the approval of her governing body, the Nation of Belgium— Emma Wathelet— wrote and published a blog post reflecting on her feelings as both a Nation and as a woman. The post has been shared millions of times internationally, receiving acclaim by many of her fellow Nations and the populations of several Nations. The post is provided below in full:

 **As a Woman; As a Nation**

 **Emma Wathelet [Kingdom of Belgium]**

It is insulting when my fellow male Nations are asked how they participated in their respective histories while I am asked how I curl my hair. It is infuriating when my good friend Natalya [Belarus] is questioned about her dating life and not about her the Mongol Invasion. In the past weeks, I have never been more angry than when—during a goodwill interview with the public, the first of us female Nations to do so— Zolani [South Africa] was asked in all seriousness how many children she had. As a truly regal and composed Nation, Zolani patiently explained that we female Nations are unable to conceive and would prefer to keep such topics private. The international social media backlash regarding this request has been upsetting. More than that, it is indicative of continuing societal problems concerning the roles of females in world cultures. While there has certainly been ongoing debate concerning the self-efficacy of Nations, this discussion is taken a step further when the Nation in question identifies as female.

I have been called the "Battlefield of Europe." I know war. I was born— yes, dear reader, born— with the Netherlands and Luxembourg before what is called the "Middle Ages," even before Rome invaded Gaul. This was one hundred years before even the birth of Christ. I was small, tiny. As a female, I had pressures to be feminine and to fulfill the role of a caregiver. Like any other Nation-being, I can give care. I was raised in a society that held certain gender roles. Women held the hearth. Yet, things changed in the sixteenth century. I became a fighter. I defended the hearths of my people. I went by many names, but others feared me. At times, my own brother feared me. He was wise to do so.

To any Nation, gaining independence is a rite of passage.

It is a declaration of intent— to be heard, to be acknowledged.

I fought my way to revolution in 1830.

Then, Leopold I was crowned my King.

On social media, a person asked me if I was involved romantically with Leopold I before, during, or after the revolution. At first, I did not know how to respond to such an inquiry. Could it be a joke? The fact that the question was being asked was stunning enough. This man was my first monarch, a man of integrity and honor. Human, but one I hold of high esteem. Then, without an ounce of humility or respect, he is used as a prop of public curiosity and contempt. I'll endeavor to remain level-headed here. Of course, the short answer is 'no.' I will not leave it there. I want to illustrate a point for both myself and my fellow female-identifying Nations.

My revolution— the fight of myself and my people for recognition— was watered-down and invalidated by a single, thoughtless question.

My people were starving. I was starving. Netherlands, as much as I love him as a brother now, had pushed me and my people too far with his temperament. Issues of faith, language, and economy played distinct roles in our souring relationship. [This is extremely vague. If you wish to know more of my history, consult a book.] Then, a spark. France was in uproar. The July Revolution sent chills down my spine. The people were rising. The thought was intriguing. After all, the Americans had overthrown England's control. It was possible.

I remember the night it all began as if it were only yesterday. I was in the theatre— "La Muette de Portici." The riots began. I remained until Adolphe Nourit finished singing his duet.

For those who wish to hear, "Amour sacré de la patrie" (Sacred love of the Fatherland). Motherland, but who could fault my people from the feeling?

I fought with my people in the streets of Brussels. I was shot. I carry the scars on my body of the bombardment of Antwerp. I carry many scars. When I learned of the massacre there, I could not be stopped. I would fight for my people. No one could quell my anger. It was not regarded as "screeching," as some baffoonish man noted on a video of Ukraine's shouted instructions, but as a fearsome rage that other Nations noted. A month later, a Declaration of Independence was drafted. If you believe, for a single moment, that I was not present in that room when the Central Committee declared independence, you are sorely mistaken. I was present for every moment, blood still soaking my bandages. I was not adorned in the fine dress of a courtier. I wore what I wore on the battlefield. I carried a sword at my side. And, when the Great Powers of that time [Prussia, Russia, France, Britain, and Austria] supported my independence… I did not accept with a flourish and a curtsy.

I did not twirl my hair. I did not need their approval in the first place. After such war and conflict, I wished only to see my people safe. Those Nations (whom I do respect personally) wished to use me as a shield against each other. I recognized their efforts for what they were—insurance.

This is what began my reputation as "the Battlefield of Europe," but that is a story for another time.

Yet, all of this is somehow boiled down to a question of my romantic relations with Leopold I.

No questions regarding the Ten Days' Campaign and my personal negotiations with France to repel Dutch forces. Or my admittedly questionable roles in African histories. No questions concerning my role in the European Commission or NATO.

Did you know I have degrees in Mechanical and Chemical Engineering? No.

Did you know that I also have a doctorate in Quantum Physics? No, you did not.

Just, romance with Leopold? [Hell no.]

How did you curl your hair? [I do not. Ever.]

What shade of lipstick are you wearing? [No shade.]

What male Nation are you currently bunking? [Is it your business?]

And this is the trend.

This is a trend that cannot continue.

Female-identifying Nations have just as much history as anyone else. We are not birthing machines, sex objects, or romantic props. We are not bodies to be oogled or only praised for our appearances. We are or have been or will be doctors, politicians, scientists, artists, farmers, warriors, fashion designers, teachers. We are many, from all continents and regions, from the first Nations to modern times.

We are timeless.

We are powerful.

We— diverse as we are— are valid, present, and here.

This blog post was translated from its original Dutch by Gloria Westerfeld. Find the original post here.

 **SHARE THIS STORY**

* * *

 **WritehereWritenow writetolivetobreathe**

Degrading women can not be taken as a joke. Look at the international violence against women #feminist #FemNations

 **WritehereWritenow writetolivetobreathe**

When a woman Nation is asked: is a war started because it was her time of the month there is a damn problem #FemNations

 **NBC News NBCNews**

Belgian Nation posts scathing critique /go

 **Perry Connel woofwoofcat**

Hot dam. That's how you shut down the patriarchy. #boss

 **Edith Montague EddieMontag**

Though I struggle with the idea of Nations, I do respect Miss Wathelet's words. Well-said.

 **Buzzfeed News BuzzfeedNews**

Here are some other #FemNation blog posts you need to read /lorianee/the…

 **Ally-oop FTW Jones AFJones**

For real, guys. She will punt your ass into the sun before letting you ask her about waffles again.

 **Perry Connel woofwoofcat**

AFJones IDK I wanna know about her love for Gotye

 **Ally-oop FTW Jones AFJones**

woofwoofcat your funeral dude

I'm not kidding. Belgium is scary as all hell.

* * *

 **Watching**

30m Hungarian Nation rallies support for trans people

45m Nation of Malaysia emerges from protective custody.

The Nation of Malaysia was last seen in his Kuala Lumpur governmental office just prior to release of documents. The Nation reemerged today at a rally in Kuala Lumpur.

4hr United States congress fails to pass Nation-protection act

After months of debate, the Nation-Protection Act was rejected amidst protests in the national capital.

* * *

 **cannotberightorwrong**

If you are going to argue that asking a female Nation why she doesn't have children is justified, you are crazy.

If you are going to argue that critiquing the clothing of female Nations is a priority, you are delusional.

If you are going to tell me that Belgium was being inflammatory in her post, you are going to be in for a rude awakening.

What are we teaching girls when the embodiments of whole Nations are described in the media only as beautiful and not as successful?

What narrative are we creating when we first question female Nations about their marriages and love lives and not about their achievements and histories? Why is the only thing being publicized about Hungary her former marriage to Austria and not her current work as a trans advocate? Why do we only know about Belgium's hair and not her history? Why do we only know about Cree's workout routine, but not about her work for MMIW?

What are we teaching the girls in our nations when our Nations are devalued too?

"We teach girls to shrink themselves. To make themselves smaller. We say to girls, "you can have ambition, but not too much. You should aim to be successful, but not too successful, otherwise you will threaten the man". Because I am female, I am expected to aspire to marriage. I am expected to make my life choices, always keeping in mind that marriage is the most important. Now, marriage can be a source of joy and love and mutual support, but why do we teach girls to aspire to marriage and we don't teach boys the same? We raise girls to see each other as competitors, not for jobs or for accomplishments - which I think can be a good thing - but for the attention of men. We teach girls that they cannot be sexual beings in the way that boys are.

Feminist: the person who believes in the social, political, and economic equality of the sexes." - Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie

#Nations #Belgium #BelgiumSpeaks #feminism #support femNations #flawless

300,766 notes

* * *

 **RaymieRocks** **RayRocks**

I didn't notice that the women Nations hadn't been asked the same things.

 **BenBen Smith BenBenBen**

RayRocks they were sometimes. Not all the time.

 **Get Real notyourmommasboy**

why are people asking her about her damn hair #getbackinthekitchen #abomiNATION

 **WritehereWritenow writetolivetobreathe**

notyourmommasboy really? Let me guess, you're a meniest?

* * *

 **rachelrayisbae** reblogged from **ohmygiddyaunt**

#can we talk about the fact that Belgium was being as inclusive as possible in her post? #can we talk about the fact that she used "female-identifying"? #can we talk about the fact that she was being as inclusive as possible? #can we also talk about Zolani's response though? #can we talk about South Africa's response? #that no one is sharing! #these women literally made history and yall are ignoring it (tags via rightalwaysright)

#intersectional feminism #punches a bear #YES #thank you!

 **Anonymous asked:** Why did you punch a bear? That bear didn't do anything to you.

The bear's name was Patriarchy. Yes, it did.

* * *

 **totheeastside**

"We have been talking, Belgium and I and the rest of the female Nations. It is our belief that now a real conversation can begin and continue. The shock of our existence has begun to wear off. As this new reality settles around the world, we believe that we can confront more and more cultural and societal issues by lending our voices actively and publicly to the discussions- from race to gender roles to sexuality and more. We have been active for centuries in the histories of our peoples. We have worked with and for our people to construct our world as we know it now.

It is now time to work together in these conversations.

I am angry on my behalf, and on the behalf of others who have been asked such invasive things. I am angry for Hungary, who was asked publicly if her monthly affected her wars. I am angry for those female Nations who cannot enter this conversation out of fear. I am angry for those who still do not have voices in a world so vocal. I am angry for those Nations who must still hide themselves to preserve their safety. I am angry that our reveal was against our will.

I intend to turn that anger into action though and I encourage my fellow Nations to do the same. I encourage my fellow Nations to speak. We must learn. We must open ourselves up for conversation. We must make this into an opportunity for international growth." - Zolani Makeba [South Africa]

Read: We will make changes together- a response from South Africa

#queen #this woman is my hero #SouthAfricaspeaks

* * *

 **And that's it! I wish I could write more on this story! I hope everyone enjoyed the journey. If you'd like to see a better formatted version, check it out on ao3. I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows this story received!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
